


Jouer au Bachelor avec moi ne me plaît pas

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [43]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fifa world cup 1998, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interrogation, M/M, Shyness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bixente aimait ses coéquipiers de la charnière centrale, mais il en avait marre de leur interrogation sur sa situation amoureuse.





	Jouer au Bachelor avec moi ne me plaît pas

Jouer au Bachelor avec moi ne me plaît pas

  
Quand avait-il accepté ça ? C'est ce que Bixente se demandait alors que Laurent lui faisait face, Lilian et Marcel autour de lui, leur bras autour de ses épaules. Là où il adorait Clairefontaine pour sa tranquillité, il le détestait aussi pour ses salles inutiles avec des canapés placés exprès pour qu'il exprime ses sentiments. Il n'y avait pas vraiment à chercher très loin pour voir qu'il était timide et réservé, mais les autres membres de la charnière centrale avaient un avis différent sur la question. Bixente voulait vraiment les éviter aujourd'hui pour continuer de s'entraîner, peut-être avait-il marquer la veille mais il devait continuer à rester en forme pour la suite de la compétition. Ce genre de réunion pour parler n'était pas son truc, se confier ne le serait jamais. C'était plus pour Giovane ou Christophe, voire même Youri.

  
''Donc, toujours pas de vue sur quelqu'un ? Marcel lui demandait continuellement s'il était encore le seul célibataire de la défense

''Toujours célibataire avec un fils au Pays-Basque.'' Toujours la même réponse

''Roh ! Allez, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne dans ton champ de vision ?''

''Non...'' Bon là, c'était un mensonge mais il ne voulait pas en parler

''Tu mens ! Tu baisses toujours la voix quand tu mens !'' Merde, Lilian le connaissait trop maintenant

''Alors, qui est-ce ?'' Laurent s'était penché près de son visage, terrifiant

''Je sais ! Le journaliste mignon qui interviewait Thierry et David !'' Merde X2, Marcel voyait juste en parlant de Grégoire Margotton

''Oh c'est vrai ! J'ai vu tes regards vers lui quand tu étais sur les épaules de Manu !'' Lilian l'observait vraiment ? Manu avait juste décidé de le porter sur un coup de tête

''Il nous aura fallu deux ans mais on a trouvé ! Bien joué tout le monde !''

''Mes sentiments ne sont pas un jeu Laurent !'' Bixente ne put le retenir, rougissant fortement

''T'inquiète pas, on va t'organiser un rendez-vous avec ton journaliste !'' Marcel, Lilian et Laurent pouvaient être des anges ou des démons quand ils le voulaient... Il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler du journaliste...

  
Fin


End file.
